


See no Evil: Everything Nasty, Puppy Dog Tails, and Everything Nice

by Mangalover4321



Series: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Amputation, OOC, Slight Cannibalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: The greatest have fallen before the might of pure destruction and evil and where else fails a deal must be struct to keep the hope alive and survive the day for revenge.





	See no Evil: Everything Nasty, Puppy Dog Tails, and Everything Nice

_**See no Evil,** _ _Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil_

* * *

_Everything Nasty, Puppy Dog Tails, and Everything Nice_

* * *

" **I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat." –Winston Churchill**

* * *

Red eyes, wide in terror and anger, looked at the teen with long amber hair with a spiky bow that symbolized all the hatred in his mind. He couldn't move from the pain and blood lose but his eyes, oh he hoped, would slice _her_ soul right open. _Her_ rose colored eyes smirked down at him and laughed at his agony. He looked to the battle scene: corpses and blood and guts and fire surrounded him, her, and his counterpart. He watched as his counterpart fell to the ground next to him with wounds bursting open from  _her_ touch, melting her skin and blossoming blood red roses across her body.

"You pieces of shit never stood a chance against us." _She_ said and laughed, stomping _her_ blood stained Mary-Jane's on his counterpart's skull. His counterpart screamed in pain as  _she_ grabbed her by her once beautiful red hair, the amber silk ripping off her skull and _she_ brought a blade to her hair. His counterpart's coral pink eyes glided down tears and fear eroded into her eyes.

_She's my enemy…_

"Scream for me, bitch."  _She_  said and giggled, "I want to hear your terror as you plead for mercy. I want your blood so I can paint a picture of your defeat. I want your guts to feed them to the people."

His heart pounded against his chest.

_She's my kill…_

The blade sliced through his counterpart's hair, lumps clamped tightly in  _her_ hand and his counterpart heaved for breath. Fear overriding his entire body and she screamed, heart retching while  _she_ laughed.

_Only…_

His eyes lost all fear and gained unstoppable red anger. He slowly pushed himself up, blood leaking out from his limp right hand. He coughed and caught both of their attention, his counterpart full of shock and  _her's_ full of anger.

"I thought you were dead, bastard."  _She_ hissed and he snarled at her, opening his palms and fire burst between his fingers. _She_  blinked at this then smirked, grabbing his counterpart by the short cropped hair. His counterpart shrieked and  _she_  brought her face to  _hers_ and licked it. His counterpart shivered and before _she_ could move, fire erupted on  _her_ face and he managed to pull his counterpart away. He replaced himself as the bait and bite into  _her_  arm.

_She_  screamed in pain and  _her_  skin flaked away to leave red and blood vessels popping on  _her_  face. He gnawed down on  _her_  skin,  _her_  blood rushing down his throat tasting like garbage unlike what he imagined his counterpart's would be.  _She_ continued  _her_  scream and he clamped down harder,  _her_ skin ripping apart with blood rushing down  _her_ arm.  _Her_ eyes glanced down at him and raised  _her_ leg and kicked his hand away from _her_ face.  _Her_ skin revealed an ugly pink and  _her_ eyelashes and eyebrows burned away but  _she_ looked more terrifying than before.

"You dick!" _She_ screamed at him and punched at his head but he gripped tighter before he ripped the piece of skin right off.  _She_ swore in pain and grabbed  _her_  wound that rushed down  _her_  pale skin.  _She_  glared at him and grabbed  _her_  blade, while he kept the piece of flesh in his mouth and he chewed on the rotten flesh, he ignored the terrible taste to prove he wasn't afraid of  _her_. He let out an animalistic snarl and swallowed it, the disgusting meat gracing his throat like an animal he was intimidating.

"Asshole, how dare you?!" _She_ screamed at him before grabbing him by his thin amber hair and forcing him to look up into _her_ angry eyes. _She_ scowled and slammed _her_ fists into his face, his nose breaking from the impact of the heavy punch then grabbed his jaw.  _She_ snapped it from shifting the bones and opened his mouth, yanking some teeth out with blood pooling out from his gums. He gagged on his own blood and  _she_ dropped his head, facing him to the ground and pulled his right arm up.  _She_ twisted it, forcing the muscles and bones to shift and break out of place. Pain faded by his unstoppable rage towards the girl and  _she_ dropped him to the ground again with him heaving for breath with crimson running down his lips.

"You took a piece of me, fucker,"  _she_ said and pulled _her_ blade to his limp right arm, "I'll take your fucking right arm." Shock shot through his body as blood splattered across both himself and  _her._ His body shock as every nerve went into overdrive from the messing piece of his body. His body shook and turned to see his once precious arm now nothing but a stump of a shoulder of blood, ripped skin, torn muscles and missing bones and nerves. _She_  smiled and laughed at this, holding the arm tight in _her_ grasp.

"Now what can you do, you pathetic piece of shit?"  _She_ hissed and chuckled, flying off in joy. He coughed up more blood and turned towards his counterpart who stared at him in horror and shook for what he had done for her.

"Why?" she whispered and he smirked at her, crawling towards her while panting for breath.

"Only…" he managed to get out and reached for her head, his remaining arm reached to touch her bloody face, "mine." She blinked and he coughed scarlet again, his eyes turning to madness but held some remaining sanity onto them.

"Will you…make a contract…with me…?" he asked and she stared at him, "To take back…what is ours…" She paused, unsure what to make of the situation but she knew her duty is to protect the city from evil and villains. She nodded and his smile grew large, flashing missing teeth at her and bloody remaining teeth at her.

"Good." He whispered then his eyes glowed darker, a terror now filling her,  **"Now what do you wish to lose for in exchange for salvaging the city?"**  She blinked and caused her eyes, unsure what to answer.

"See no Evil." She replied and he smirked, his eyes glowed a devious light. She blinked then everything started to fade into darkness in her vision but all her remaining senses stayed.

"Good," he said and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight, "Thanks for giving up something in order for me to fight." She smiled at him, now never seeing his face full of emotions again, his eyes flickered to evil, bloodthirsty red eyes.

"Now let us reclaim the city, Blossom." He said and turned to smoky city behind them, "Those bitches will finally realize what Brick truly means."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of series I created about five years ago. It has three short stories, with this one being the first. I originally posted this on fanfiction.net .


End file.
